Service de Sécurité Incendie Shawinigan
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 1 / Garage municipal' - 4455, Rue Jean-Duchesne, Shawinigan-Sud :Unité 211 - 2003 Pierce Dash pumper/tanker (1250/1500/100F) :Unité 1131 - 2007 Kawasaki Mule 3010 ATV rescue :Unité 1311 - 2004 Winnebago rehab :Training - 1983 International CO1850B / Pierreville / Levasseur refurb? pumper (1050/800) (Was sold to Régie intermunicipale Vallée du Saint-Maurice, re-acquired by Shawinigan) 'Caserne 2' - 2023, rue Champlain Built 1921 :Unité 112 '- 2010 Ford Fusion chief :Unité '''122 '- 2010 Ford Fusion chief :Unité '''142 - 2010 GMC Canyon captain :Unité 212 - 2013 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800) :Unité 222 - 1993 International 4700 / 1995 Superior pumper (625/750) (SN#SE 1553) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie L'Ancienne-Lorette, ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Georges-de-Champlain) :Unité 312 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Evolution MFD / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1500/300/109' rearmount) (SN#2252) :Unité 512 - 2012 Ford F-550 / Levasseur decarceration / confined space rescue :Unité 522 - 2013 Chevrolet Silverado water rescue :Unité 812 - 2004 Pierce Dash pumper/tanker (1050/3500) (SN#14911-01) :Unité 912 - 2003 Ford F-350 utility :Unité 1012 - 1999 International 4900 / Lafleur heavy rescue (SN#1274) :Unité 1512 - 1999 Silinger Mercury 50HP rescue boat :Unité 9112 - 2011 Dodge Caravan utility 'Caserne 3' - 690, 8e Rue, Grand-Mère :Unité 143 - 2010 Chevrolet Colorado captain :Unité 153 - 2007 Toyota Yaris utility :Unité''' 213''' - 2013 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800) :Unité 313 - 2010 E-One Cyclone II tower (1750/250/100' rearmount) :Unité 813 - 2007 International 4400 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A) :Unité 913 - 2007 Ford Ranger utility :Unité''' 1513''' - 2010 Commando C-4 Mercury 25HP rescue boat :Unité 9113 - 2014 Dodge Caravan utility 'Caserne 4' - 509, 105e Avenue, Saint-Georges-de-Champlain :Unité 214 - 2003 Pierce Dash pumper/tanker (1250/1500/100F) (SN#14323-01) :Unité 814 - 2004 Pierce Dash pumper/tanker (1050/3500) :Unité 1114 - 2003 CE 174 JL Cargo Express hazmat trailer J966ecrd.jpg|Unité 9111 - 2011 Dodge Caravan - © Éric Chagnon : Spare - 2001 Dodge Caravan utility Retired Apparatus :1991 GMC P20 / Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue :1990 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (840/800) (SN#T89-107) (Ex-Saint-Georges-de-Champlain, Sold to Régie intermunicipale Vallée du Saint-Maurice) :199? Ford E-450 cube rescue :1989 Ford E-350 / Wheeled Coach light rescue (Ex-Lac-à-la-Tortue, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Boniface) :1989 International S2554 / Thibault pumper (1050/700) (SN#T89-128) :1988 Ford C8000 / Thibault quint (1050/500/100' rear-mount) (SN#T88-111) (Ex-Shawinigan-Sud) :1988 Mack MS300 / 1993 NovaQuintech pumper (1050/800) :1983 Mack MR686S / King tower (-/-/85' Snorkel) (SN#810076) (ex-Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario)) :1983 International CO1950B / Pierreville / 199? Levasseur refurb pumper (1050/800) (Ex-Grand-Mère) (Sold to Régie intermunicipale Vallée du Saint-Maurice) :1982 Ford F-800 / ? chemical unit (-/-/?lbs dry chemical) (Body remounted from an older truck) :1982 GMC Value Van 30 / Union City / FD-built step van rescue (Ex-Grand-Mère) :1981 White Road Expeditor / Pierreville ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#PFT-1072) (ex-Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario)) (Totaled after ladder overturned on a fire in December 2003) :1980 Mack MR611P / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#800015) (Ex-Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario)) :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/650) (SN#PFT-930) (Ex-Grand-Mère, ex-North York Fire Department (Ontario)) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie La Tuque) :1979 International CO1810B / Thibault pumper (840/650) :1978 International F2010 / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) :1977 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex-Grand-Mère) :1975 Chevrolet C65 / Pierreville tanker (420/2000) (Ex-Lac-à-la-Tortue) :1971 Chevrolet C65 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (Ex-Lac-à-la-Tortue) :1970 GMC T8500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-Shawinigan-Sud) :1966 Ford C850 / Thibault pumper (840/600) (90's Maxi Métal refurb) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Boniface) :1961 Mercury M850 / Thibault tower (300/-/65') :1959 Ford F-700 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1957 Fargo D700 / Thibault pumper (625/400) :1952 American Lafrance 7-85-AJO aerial (300/-/85' mid-mount) :1935 Dodge K34 hoses tender :Chrysler Intrepid :Chrysler Intrepid : DSCF0262.JPG|1983 Mack MR686S Station Map External Links Service de Sécurité Incendie Shawinigan Category:Shawinigan Shawinigan Shawinigan Shawinigan Shawinigan Shawinigan Shawinigan Shawinigan Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Shawinigan Shawinigan